Le départ de Herc
by Nanthana14
Summary: Jayce and the Wheeled warriors (Jayce et les conquérants de la lumière ). Herc craint pour sa vie et décide de ne plus continuer à transporter Jayce et ses amis. Mais leurs ennemis sont sur leur trace, partira-t-il vraiment ou reviendra-t-il a temps pour les sauver ? Une fic qui s'attache à la relation presque père/fils entre Herc et Jayce qui n'a jamais été autant en danger.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages du dessin animé**

 **Une fiction qui correspond à un moment dans l'anime ou Herc décide d'abandonner l'équipe. J'ai décidé d'écrire quelque chose de plus étoffé, prenant en compte les conséquences directes de sa décision pour ses amis. Le marin de l'espace fera-t-il demi-tour et sera-t-il assez rapide pour les sauver ?**

 **Bonne lecture**

 _ **Le départ de Herc**_

L'atmosphère était lourde au pied de Gloire de l'Univers. Herc et Jayce se faisaient face et le marin de l'espace avait un air sombre et déterminé pendant que le jeune homme semblait triste et résigné. Jayce fit un pas en direction de son ami, mais celui-ci s'écarta.

\- Non, je suis désolé, j'en ai marre de me faire tirer dessus et de tous les ennuis que vous m'avez attiré depuis que je vous connais. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

\- Mais Herc, attends, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça… Tu sais que nous avons besoin de toi, je… Tenta de le retenir Jayce, bouleversé à l'idée de voir son ami choisir de pas rester à leur côté.

\- Je suis désolé Jayce. Il faut que je pense à sauver ma peau ! Des pilotes se réapprovisionnent ici chaque jour, vous trouverez rapidement un autre pilote, j'en suis sûr !

\- Non, attends… Herc !

\- Non, désolé !

Le navigateur fit un rapide demi-tour et retourna vers son appareil sans se retourner. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu le jeune homme avoir du mal à retenir un tremblement ainsi qu'une larme qui coula furtivement sur sa joue. Mais, il choisit de ne pas le faire et de laisser sur place les membres de la force lumière. Le hangar de _Gloire de L'Univers_ se referma et le vaisseau décolla doucement, abandonnant ses amis.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Au même moment, Jayce et ses compagnons repérèrent une étrange activité dans une partie quasi désertique de la planète. Toujours prêt à voir ce dont il retourne, Jayce sécha rapidement ses larmes et partit avec Oon en exploration pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Si un danger rôdait, il devait prévenir les gens mais pour ça, il devait déjà comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Le jeune homme était sur le point de se rapprocher de la source de l'activité suspecte lorsqu'Oon repéra les monstroplantes. Jayce sursauta et s'exclama en decouvrant leur nombre.

\- Les monstroplantes ! Il ne faut pas rester ici !

Repéré par ses ennemis, ces derniers attaquèrent immédiatement le jeune homme qui se mit à se battre avec courage mais, les monstroplantes n'avaient jamais été aussi nombreux et Jayce comprit rapidement que cette fois il aurait du mal à s'en sortir. Inquiet pour le reste de ses amis, il activa son communicateur pour parler à Gillian et se mit à crier tout en continuant à tirer pour tenter de garder ses ennemis à distance.

\- Gillan ! Il en sort de partout ! Je vais avoir du mal à les retenir ! trouvez-vous une cachette sûre !

\- Jayce ! Mon garçon ! Ne reste pas là bas ! Tu es trop exposé ! Ne reste pas là bas !

\- Je sais… Je vais essayer de vous rejoindre si je peux mais, ils sont si nombreux !

\- Jayce ! Hurla le vieux magicien en comprenant que le jeune homme était vraiment en danger.

\- Jayce ! Cria elle aussi Flora. Il faut que tu reviennes ! Je t'en supplie ! Jayce ! Reviens !

Mais le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. Il était trop concentré sur la bataille et sur le moyen de se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il aurait bien aimé pourtant lui faire plaisir et se replier mais il avait comprit dés le début de l'engagement que, cette fois, il aurait du mal à s'en sortir… Ils étaient si nombreux et il était seul pour leur faire face.

...

Alors que _Gloire de l'Univers_ prenait de l'altitude pour quitter la planète, Herc, qui avait laissé la fréquence de sa radio sur celle de ses anciens compagnons sans vraiment le vouloir, capta le message de Jayce. Il s'immobilisa un instant avant de se dire.

\- Non, j'ai choisi de sauver ma peau maintenant ça ne me regarde plus tout ça !

Sa main se crispa néanmoins sur le manche. Sa tête lui disait de passer en hyperespace mais, son cœur avait envie de savoir ce qui se jouait à la surface de cette planète.

...

Au sol, la bataille continuait de faire rage. Les monstroplantes surgissaient de toute part entourant peu à peu le jeune homme. Jayce avait comprit qu'il allait avoir du mal à rejoindre ses amis.

\- Gillian ! Ils me coupent la retraite ! Je vais essayer de trouver un autre passage et je…

Le jeune homme n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un tir plus précis que les autres toucha violemment Forcair à l'arrière et le véhicule fut propulsé dans un ravin sans que Jayce ne puisse faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher. Le véhicule roula le long de la pente brutalement et s'ouvrit après un choc plus sec que les autres. Jayce et Oon furent violemment éjectés, ils retombèrent lourdement au sol et finirent de rouler au fond du ravin pendant que Forcair stoppait sa course à côté d'eux couché sur le côté.

...

Dans sa cachette, Gillian bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Jayce ! Jayce ! Mon garçon ! Répond-moi ! Jayce !

Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Inconscient, il gisait étendu à plat ventre sur le sol au fond du ravin à la merci de ses adversaires qui se rassemblait déjà au bord du ravin.

Gillian sentit l'angoisse lui serrer la gorge et appela de nouveau le jeune homme qu'il aimait tendrement.

\- Jayce !

...

Dans son vaisseau, Herc fronça les sourcils. Le mercenaire n'était pas un imbécile et il avait comprit que le jeune homme devait se trouver en difficulté face aux monstroplantes. A sa grande surprise, cela le contrariait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Mais, ces saloperies de mutants étaient nombreux et s'il faisait demi-tour il se mettrait en danger. Ce n'était pas sa guerre ! Au départ, il n'avait rien demandé ! Il s'était retrouvé embarqué la dedans sans l'avoir voulu et il était temps de passer à autre chose… Il était temps de reprendre sa vie d'avant, une vie qu'il avait mit bien trop longtemps entre paranthèse pour sillonner la galaxie dans tous les sens.

Oui… Maintenant, ll devait penser avant tout à sa survie. Tout cela finirait mal et il ne voulait pas mourir pour quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas vraiment ! Il n'avait jamais demandé à lutter contre les monstroplantes ! Cette guerre n'était pas sa guerre… Jamais il ne se serait embarqué de lui-même là-dedans ! On ne lui avait pas laissé le choix !

...

Au fond du ravin, Oon se redressa et courut en direction de son maître étendu sur le sol un peu plus loin.

\- Maître Jayce !

La petite armure secoua le jeune homme de toutes ses forces pour essayer de le réveiller, mais ce dernier ne réagit pas. Oon s'entêta et continua de le secouer tout en l'appelant.

\- Maître Jayce ! Les monstroplantes ne sont pas loin !

A force de le secouer le jeune homme frémit et reprit lentement connaissance en gémissant.

\- Oon…

\- Maître Jayce !

Ce fut à cet instant que Jayce entendit Gillian l'appeler. Le jeune homme rassembla ses idées. La chute avait été rude et il avait mal. Sa vue était encore brouillée mais, il percevait l'angoisse de son ami. Jayce cligna des yeux et activa son communicateur.

\- Gillian…

Sa voix était faible et rauque. Jayce avait du mal à respirer et cela se ressentait pleinement dans sa voix. En l'entendant, le vieux magicien comprit immédiatement qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il se redressa sur son siège et lui demanda en luttant contre son angoisse.

\- Jayce ! Mon garçon ! Où es-tu ?

Ce dernier fit l'effort d'essayer de redresser la tête pour localiser son emplacement et grimaça de douleur. Sa vue se brouilla une fraction de seconde et il tenta de cligner des yeux pour chasser cette désagréable sensation. Puis, Jayce regarda de nouveau autour de lui et tenta une nouvelle fois de rassembler ses forces pour se redresser mais, il laissa échapper un grand cri de douleur et retomba sur le sol avant de murmurer.

\- Ma jambe…

Gillian fronça les sourcils et Flora se pressa contre lui.

\- Jayce…

\- Ma jambe… Murmura faiblement le jeune homme. Je crois qu'elle est brisée…

\- Ne t'en fais pas Jayce. Nous allons venir te chercher, dit Gillian. Tiens bon mon garçon.

\- Non… ça grouille de monstroplantes, articula-t-il avec difficulté. Ne venez pas…

...

Dans le vaisseau, Herc avait entendu la plainte de souffrance de son jeune ami et à sa voix, il savait lui aussi qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il était blessé… Gravement blessé… Mais ça grouillait de monstroplantes et il pouvait se faire tuer. C'était précisement pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas continuer à les transporter… Mais, Jayce était blessé, pensa-t-il de nouveau… Sa main se posa sur le manche et il lutta contre l'envie de faire demi-tour.

...

De son côté, Jayce tenta de se redresser une nouvelle fois mais, sa jambe lui faisait tellement mal qu'il en fut incapable. Il laissa donc échapper un long gémissement de douleur en retombant à plat ventre sur le sol. Son souffle se fit court pendant qu'il haleta pendant de longues minutes. Le jeune homme souffrait de plus en plus. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Forcair et il comprit que pour le moment il était inutilisable. Redressant la tête, il comprit aussi que les monstroplantes n'allaient pas tarder à le rejoindre. Rassemblant le peu de force qui lui restait, il tenta une ultime fois de se redresser mais, la douleur le cloua sur place et il retomba une nouvelle fois à plat ventre sur le sol. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle sous le regard inquiet de Oon.

\- Oh maître, dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ?

Jayce ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et se redressa sur un coude. D'une main, il enleva la racine de son cou et la tendit à Oon en tentant de ne pas voir que ses doigts tremblaient.

\- Prend la racine mon ami.

\- Comment ? Mais pourquoi maître ?

\- Prend la racine et porte là à Gillian, tu m'entends ?

\- Mais ? Et vous maître ?

\- Je n'ai pas la force de me lever Oon. Les monstroplantes seront bientôt là, ils ne doivent pas trouver la racine.

\- Mais maître, je ne peux pas vous laisser là !

\- Fais ce que je dis Oon, articula avec difficulté Jayce. Tout dépend de toi désormais !

\- Bien maître.

A contrecœur, l'écuyer éternel prit la racine des mains tremblantes et pleines de sang de son jeune maître et se mit à courir pour quitter le fond du ravin. Jayce le regarda s'éloigner en priant pour qu'il puisse rejoindre Gillian et Flora sans tomber entre les mains de leurs ennemis. Puis, il activa son communicateur, tout en se concentrant sur ce qu'il allait devoir dire.

\- Gillian…

\- Jayce ! Mon garçon ! Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda le magicien de plus en plus inquiet.

\- Gillian… J'ai donné la racine à Oon, murmura Jayce avec difficultés et d'une voix de plus en plus saccadée et éteinte. Il va vous retrouver. Protégez-là.

\- De quoi ? Mais et toi ?

\- Excuse-moi mais… Je ne pourrais jamais vous rejoindre… Forcair est hors d'état… ma jambe est brisée… J'ai du mal à respirer… J'ai tellement mal Gillian…

Le magicien se rendit compte que le jeune homme paraissait de plus en plus affaibli et une vague d'émotion le submergea.

\- Jayce… Mon petit…

\- Gillian… Prend soin de la racine… Retrouve mon père et dis-lui… Dis lui que je suis désolé… J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu mais je n'étais pas à la hauteur… Je suis désolé…

\- Jayce… Tu vas t'en sortir !

\- Oui, on va trouver une solution ! S'exclama Flora.

\- Pardonne-moi petite sœur mais cette fois c'est fini. Les monstroplantes seront bientôt là et…

Jayce se tut et laissa échapper un long gémissement de souffrance. Sa poitrine le brûlait et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Sa jambe n'était pas son seul problème, il devait aussi avoir des côtes de briser et chaque mouvement, même le plus infime… Même le simple fait de respirer lui faisait mal… De plus en plus mal… Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'une lame lui déchirant la poitrine lentement et profondement… Il arrivait à peine à respirer. Ses côtes fracturées lui avaient sans doute transpercées un poumon… Il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps mais, il refusait de se faire achever allonger sur le sol comme un animal blessé. Alors, rassemblant ses dernières forces, il parvint à se mettre à moitié à genoux et redressa la tête. Les monstroplantes dévalaient déjà le ravin. Ils seraient bientôt sur lui mais, ça n'avait plus d'importance désormais…

...

Flora pleurait.

\- Oh Gillian ! On va le sauver ? Hein ?

Je suis désolé Flora… Je ne vois pas comment…

...

Les monstroplantes se rapprochaient de Jayce toujours à demi effondré sur le sol. Le jeune homme avait mal mais, il savait que dans quelques secondes tout serai fini…

\- Ils arrivent… Je suis désolé… Trouvez mon père…

\- Jayce, murmura Gillian impuissant. On t'aime petit…

\- Je vous aime aussi, murmura Jayce dans un souffle.

\- Jayce, lui répondit Gillian. Je t'en prie… Il doit exister une solution, mon petit…

Mais le jeune homme n'en voyait aucune alors il murmura dans un dernier souffle pendant qu'une fine larme coulait sur sa joue.

\- Adieu…

\- Jayce !

Le jeune homme mit fin à la conversation et etéignit son communicateur pour que ses amis ne gardent pas en mémoire ce qui allait se passer. Puis, il releva la tête et fit un effort supplémentaire pour se redresser en s'appuyant uniquement sur sa jambe gauche. Il allait mourir mais, il voulait leur faire face… Les braver juste une dernière fois. La douleur devint horrible et il gémit en se pliant de souffrance pendant que sa poitrine se crispait.

\- Aaah… J'ai tellement mal…

Les yeux du jeune homme se levèrent vers le ciel et il murmura.

\- Pardonne-moi papa… J'ai échoué…

Les monstroplantes arrivèrent vers Jayce et Diskor hurla en jubilant de plaisir de le voir à sa merci.

\- Tuez-le !

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, Jayce se redressa et murmura.

\- Un jour tu seras détruit Diskor…

L'un des monstres de Carnivor ouvrit le feu. Le tir le toucha en pleine poitrine. Jayce eu un sursaut et sa main se porta à sa blessure. Ses doigts se tâchèrent de sang et il s'écroula sur un côté. Satisfaits, les monstroplantes l'abandonnèrent et quittèrent le ravin pour tenter de prendre le contrôle de la planète. Grièvement blessé, le jeune homme eu le temps d'activer son communicateur de murmurer d'une voix à peine audible avant de perdre connaissance.

\- Herc… Aide-moi… Je t'en supplie… Viens me chercher…

...

Dans son vaisseau, le marin de l'espace entendit le jeune homme murmurer faiblement cette simple phrase et son cœur se brisa tandis que des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Mon Dieu… Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Non ! Tiens bon gamin… J'arrive ! Ne meurs pas ! J'arrive !

...

Bouleversé, Gillian hurla.

\- Non ! Jayce !

...

Ce fut à cet instant que _Gloire de l'univers_ se posa dans un coin au fond de l'énorme ravin et que le scooter de l'espace en jaillit. Herc regarda autour de lui et repéra rapidement la silhouette de son jeune ami étendu sur le sol. Il se posa et courut dans sa direction en hurlant.

\- Jayce ! Jayce !

On sentait la panique dans la voix de ce dernier et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Sans ralentir, il se jeta au chevet du jeune homme et hésita pendant une fraction de secondes avant de le retourner avec précaution. Il avait tellement peur d'arriver trop tard… Il avait tellement peur de le trouver mort. Mentalement le contrebandier se maudit. Comment avait-il fait pour abandonner ce gamin sans avoir de remords ? Il l'aimait pourtant. Herc passa une main sur sa joue tout en continuant de pleurer.

\- Jayce ! Non !

Le jeune homme était livide, les yeux clos, et une angoisse terrible serra la gorge du marin de l'espace.

\- Jayce !

Il détailla son ami et continua de pleurer. Il y avait tellement de sang que se soit sa jambe blessée ou sa blessure à la poitrine... Il y avait tellement de sang… Herc glissa ses doigts dans son cou et chercha son pouls. Il sentit les faibles pulsations de son cœur et fut en partie soulagé. Il n'arrivait pas trop tard… Le jeune homme était en vie mais pour combien de temps ?… Même si son geste lui parut dérisoire, Herc posa sa main sur la blessure de sa poitrine et la compressa pour essayer d'arrêter son hémorragie.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Mon dieu ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Jayce ! Petit… Je t'en supplie… Ne meurs pas… Jayce !

Mais le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. La vue de Herc se brouilla et il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de sa main libre.

\- Fiston ! … Reste avec moi ! Jayce !

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, ce fut à cet instant que le jeune blessé ouvrit doucement les yeux. Herc se pencha au dessus de lui tout en continuant à compresser sa blessure. Sa main libre se posa sur sa tête, son pouce caressant doucement son front.

\- Jayce…

Le jeune homme gémit et cligna des yeux.

\- Ne bouge pas… Je suis là…

Jayce mis quelques secondes à comprendre qui était là mais, il trouva la force de murmurer.

\- Herc…

\- Oui, c'est moi petit !

\- Tu es revenu… Murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Oui, lui répondit Herc en essayant de ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Tu me l'as demandé… Alors, je suis revenu Jayce… et… je ne partirais plus… Je te le promets… Tu m'entends ? Je ne repartirais plus ! Mais tu ne dois pas mourir ! Tiens bon !

Avec un sentiment de désespoir, le marin de l'espace se rendit bien compte que le jeune homme, qui était étendu sur le sol devant lui, était au bout de ses forces. Il arrivait à peine à entrouvir les yeux. Son corps tremblait légèrement indiquant qu'il était en état de choc. Il respirait avec de plus en plus de difficultés et il n'arrivait pas à arrêter son hémorragie. C'était un miracle qu'il ait reprit connaissance dans son état.

\- Herc… J'ai donné la racine à Oon… Aide-les à retrouver mon père s'il te plaît… je…

Le jeune homme se tut et laissa échapper un long gémissement de douleur avant de poser sa main sur celle d'Herc qui compressait sa blessure.

\- Tu me fais mal…

\- Je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas te laisser te vider de ton sang…

Jayce gémit une nouvelle fois et Herc sentit son cœur se briser. Ce gamin qu'il aimait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer était en train de mourir sous ses doigts sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose pour l'aider ou le soulager. Il faillit perdre de nouveau connaissance mais, Herc le secoua avec douceur tout en essayant de l'encourager.

\- Non ! Reste avec moi petit ! … Jayce ! Reste avec moi !

Jayce ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et murmura.

\- Herc… La racine… Aide-les à retrouver mon père…

\- Je te le promets… Murmura le marin en serrant les dents.

Son jeune ami était en train de mourir et il ne pensait qu'à ces fichues racines et à ces salopards de monstroplantes. Ce n'était qu'un enfant mais, il allait mourir pour ça…

\- Herc… Mon père… Tu lui diras que je suis désolé… J'ai fais ce que j'ai put… Je n'étais pas à la hauteur… Je sais que je l'ai déçu… Demande-lui pardon… pour moi…

Ces derniers mots furent terribles, non seulement par leur sens mais, aussi à cause du sang qui remonta dans la bouche du blessé et tâcha ses lèvres, le faisant frémir et toussoter légèrement. Herc frémit lui aussi en comprenant que son jeune ami agonisait.

\- Non, ça ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas l'avoir déçu… Tu as déjà tellement fait pour lutter contre ces salopards.

Jayce gémit et tenta d'esquisser un sourire qui se transforma en grimace de douleur.

\- Herc… J'ai froid…

Le marin savait ce que le fait qu'il ait froid voulait dire : il avait perdu trop de sang. Il allait mourir et il se sentait si responsable.

\- Ce n'est rien… ça va aller mon garçon…

\- Tu mens… J'ai du sang dans la bouche… Mes poumons sont touchés… J'ai tellement mal…

Herc se remit à pleurer. Il était de plus en plus faible et il avait la désagréable impression de le sentir mourir sous ses doigts sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider et ça lui était insupportable.

\- Non… Accroche-toi fiston…

\- Herc… Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça…. Prends-moi dans tes bras… S'il te plaît…

\- De quoi ? … Tu ne vas pas mourir Jayce…

\- Si… S'il te plaît… Prends-moi dans tes bras…

\- Bien sûr mon grand…

Herc était bouleversé. Jayce était à la fois si faible et si lucide. Avec douceur, il souleva le jeune homme du sol et le prit dans ses bras. Jayce posa sa tête sur l'une de ses épaules et se recroquevilla en gémissant contre lui. Herc le laissa faire tout en continuant à compresser sa blessure et sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas pleurer mais ça lui était impossible. Herc le serra plus fort contre lui et lui murmura doucement en le berçant.

\- Accroche-toi petit… Je vais te sortir de là.

Mais, ce fut à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que le jeune homme venait de nouveau perdre connaissance. L'angoisse lui serra la poitrine mais, il sentait son cœur battre faiblement. Il était encore en vie mais pour combien de temps. Herc était bouleversé.

\- Mon dieu… Ne meurs pas…. Reste avec moi…. Fiston… Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? … Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

Herc continuait de le bercer en pleurant quand le sol bougea autour de lui. Ça aurait très bien pu être des monstroplantes mais l'ancien mercenaire était trop bouleversé pour réagir. Jayce était en train de mourir dans ses bras… Ils pouvaient bien le tuer… Tout était de sa faute… Il l'avait abandonné… Il méritait de mourir ici… avec lui. Mais, toutefois, ce ne fut pas des monstroplantes qui surgirent mais Vrillair dans lequel se trouvait Gillian, Flora et Oon qui était parvenu à les rejoindre. Le magicien se précipita vers eux.

\- Herc !

\- Gillian… Je suis arrivé trop tard…

\- Non ! S'exclama le magicien désespéré en s'agenouillant auprès de ses deux amis.

Couvert de sang, Jayce était étendu dans les bras de l'ancien contrebandier qui tentait comme il pouvait d'arrêter son hémorragie mais, le jeune homme paraissait si blanc. Gillian comprit que la situation était grave mais au moins il était toujours en vie.

\- Jayce, mon petit…

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Avec un air grave et préoccupé, Gillian sortit de la cabine de Jayce. Flora qui l'attendait, couru vers lui et sauta dans ses bras avant de se mettre à pleurer en tremblant.

\- Il va mourir ? Hein, c'est ça ? Il va mourir Gillian ?

\- Je ne sais pas ma petite… Pour le moment il est en vie…

Herc observait la scène en se tenant en retrait. Son regard croisa celui du magicien et il comprit que la fillette avait raison. Il allait mourir… Son cœur se serra. La supplique de Jayce, lui demandant de venir le chercher tournait dans sa tête… Il l'avait appelé au secours mais, lui avait mit trop de temps à réagir… Trop de temps à faire demi-tour. Gillian garda Flora dans ses bras et emmena la fillette se reposer dans sa chambre en essayant de la calmer.

Pendant ce temps, Herc en profita pour se faufiler rapidement dans la cabine de Jayce. Le magicien avait stoppé ses hémorragies et bandé ses plaies mais, le jeune homme était livide et respirait toujours aussi difficilement. Herc sentit ses jambes défaillir et il tomba à genoux devant la couchette de son jeune ami. Les larmes lui montèrent de nouveaux aux yeux pendant qu'il prenait sa main dans la sienne en murmurant.

\- Oh mon Dieu mon petit… C'est un cauchemar… Tiens bon Jayce… Je vais t'aider…

Herc posa son autre main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement avec son pouce d'un geste affectueux et paternelle.

\- Je vais te trouver du matériel médical… Je vais trouver un moyen de t'aider à respirer… Tiens Bon… Tu es tellement blanc… Tu as l'air d'avoir tellement mal… Accroche-toi… Par pitié, ne meurs pas Jayce… Je t'en supplie mon garçon… Ne meurs pas…

Ce fut à ce moment que Gillian entra dans la pièce. Comme un enfant prit en faute, Herc se redressa vivement. Le vieux magicien lui fit un petit sourire fatigué avant de lui dire.

\- Allons, tu as bien le droit de rester à ses côtés.

\- Non… Je vous ai abandonné et voilà où on en est…

\- Tout cela est faux, tu le sais.

\- Non… Je sais que j'ai raison.

\- Allons, ne te reproche pas ça…

\- Pourtant tout ça c'est à cause de moi…

Herc lutta contre ses larmes et se laissa tomber assis sur le bord du lit de Jayce pour lui reprendre la main.

\- Il va mourir… Et tout ça c'est de ma faute… Comment j'ai pu l'abandonner ?

\- Tu avais peur pour ta vie, cela peut se comprendre. Ne te blâme pas pour ça, lui répondit le magicien.

\- Il m'a supplié Gillian… Murmura Herc en se mettant à pleurer. Après que ces salopards lui aient tiré dessus… Pendant que ses forces déclinaient… Il m'a supplié de venir le chercher… Il ne voulait pas mourir seul… En fait, il voulait juste ne pas mourir seul… Il a 17 ans, Gillian… C'est qu'un enfant… Il avait besoin de moi et je lui ai tourné le dos sans un remord… Sans penser à ce qui pourrait se passer si… Il m'a supplié de revenir pour le chercher… Il m'a supplié de le prendre dans mes bras… Et quand je l'ai fais… Il s'est blottit contre moi avant de perdre connaissance. Il avait besoin de moi… Il avait besoin de mes bras…

\- Herc, tenta de l'apaiser le magicien.

\- Regarde-le… Il respire à peine… Je sens son pouls sous mes doigts. Il faiblit… Il souffre Gillian. Un enfant de son âge ne devrait pas souffrir comme ça…

Le contrebandier marqua une pause pour tenter de contrôler ses émotions avant de s'exclamer légèrement en colère.

\- Et bordel, il est où son père ?... Pourquoi cet homme a-t-il préféré s'enfuir et se cacher alors que son fils affronte seul les monstroplantes ? Quel genre de père peut faire ça ?... Quel genre de père peut faire dire à un môme en train de se noyer dans son propre sang qu'il est désolé de le décevoir et qu'il faut qu'il lui pardonne d'avoir échoué ?

\- Audric ne serai pas déçu par son fils et nous ne connaissons pas les réelles raisons de sa fuite alors ne le jugeons pas.

\- Je me moque de ses raisons. Tout ce que je vois c'est qu'il l'a abandonné. Mais comment il a pu tourner le dos à son fils ?... Il est merveilleux ce gosse… Courageux… Honnête… Prêt à tous les sacrifices… Même si ça implique sa propre vie… Avant l'attaque j'avais déjà envie de revenir. Si seulement j'avais fait plus vite… Je lui ai tourné le dos que quelques minutes et ça va suffire pour le tuer.

\- Il n'est pas mort tu sais.

\- Gillian, mes doigts sont toujours sur son poignet. Je sens son pouls faiblir… Il ne tiendra pas longtemps… Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux le prendre dans mes bras ?

\- Bien sûr, dit Gillian touché par les larmes du contrebandier.

Herc se pencha, glissa ses bras sous la poitrine de Jayce et l'attira avec précaution dans ses bras. La tête du jeune homme reposa contre son épaule et Herc tenta de lui sourire malgré ses larmes.

\- Allez, tu vois... Tu n'es pas seul mon grand, je suis là…

Le contrebandier marqua une pause pour caresser doucement sa joue avant d'ajouter pour Gillian sans quitter le jeune homme mourrant, qu'il tenait dans ses bras, des yeux.

\- Ça aussi il me l'a demandé Gillian. Quand je suis arrivé, je l'ai retourné et je l'ai laissé allongé par terre pour mieux compresser sa blessure… Il m'a supplié de le prendre dans mes bras… Il s'est recroquevillé contre moi… Il voulait mourir dans mes bras, pas allongé par terre… Il ne voulait pas être seul…

\- Herc… C'est vrai qu'il est faible mais, il se bat, alors nous devons croire en lui… Nous devons l'aider à tenir, l'encourager et ne pas nous laisser aller au désespoir. Je le connais bien, c'est un battant. Il a envie de vivre. Il a besoin de nous.

\- Je ne demande pas mieux Gillian mais, il respire à peine.

\- Mais il respire Herc… Nous allons le sauver !

\- J'aimerais tellement que ce soit vrai, répondit le marin en serrant plus fort le jeune homme contre lui. Regarde… Ses lèvres sont bleues. Ses poumons sont blessés… Son corps ne reçoit pas assez d'oxygène. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps dans cet état.

Herc continua de caresser la joue du jeune homme et murmura.

\- Pardonne-moi fiston… Si seulement j'étais revenu plus vite… Si je t'avais rejoins avant qu'ils ne dévalent ce ravin… Tu étais déjà si mal en point… Tu avais déjà besoin de moi…Pardonne-moi.

Ses larmes se firent plus fortes et il posa sa tête dans le cou de Jayce, pleurant en pensant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le sauver. Tout cela lui paraissait si injuste. Il ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça… Gillian le regarda pleurer et s'approcha pour poser une main sur son épaule avant de lui murmurer.

\- Tu vas rester avec lui

\- Et toi ? Demanda Herc en se redressant.

\- Je vais descendre pour voir ce que je peux trouver pour l'aider. Il aurait besoin d'un respirateur, d'un kit chirurgical et de médicaments anti-douleurs plus fort.

Herc baissa les yeux sur Jayce, ses doigts effleurant sa joue trop pâle.

\- Non, je vais y aller, moi…

\- Non, pas dans cet état… Veille sur lui. Fais-le tenir…

\- Mais je ne…

\- Ce n'est pas mes bras qu'il a réclamé, Herc… Quand il s'est sentit mourir, c'est toi qu'il a appelé… Il a besoin de bras puissants et forts pour le rattacher à ce monde, des bras d'un père.

Herc frémit tout en lui caressant la joue.

\- Si j'avais un fils comme lui je n'aurais jamais pu le laisser derrière moi… Je ne suis parti que quelques heures et cela a suffit à me retrouver là… A le tenir dans mes bras pendant qu'il agonise lentement, dit Herc en se remettant à pleurer.

Puis, il ajouta tout en gardant une main sur sa joue.

\- Tu sais, tu n'avais pas à me supplier… J'avais déjà fais demi-tour Jayce… J'ai fais demi-tour dés que j'ai compris que tu avais eu un accident avec Forcair, dés que j'ai entendu ta voix trembler… Dés que j'ai compris que tu avais mal… que tu étais blessé, j'ai su que tu avais besoin de moi… J'ai juste pas été assez rapide… Il ne m'a manqué que quelques minutes… Comment j'ai pu être aussi lent ? Pardonne-moi…

Herc pleurait vraiment et son pouce continuait de caresser la joue du jeune homme mourrant dans ses bras.

\- Meurs pas… Je t'aime gamin… Ne meurs pas…

Herc se tut pour pleurer et Gillian lui pressa doucement l'épaule.

\- Je vais faire vite.

Le navigateur frémit et reposa doucement le jeune homme sur le lit avant de se redresser.

\- Non, je connais bien cette planète et les revendeurs, je serai plus rapide. Veille sur lui… Garde-le en vie. Je vais faire vite…

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Poussé par l'angoisse de ne pas revenir à temps pour sauver son jeune ami, Herc mit moins d'une heure pour faire le tour des revendeurs et revenir au vaisseau avec l'équipement nécessaire pour tenter de lui sauver la il entra le hangar, il vit Flora se précipiter vers lui. La petite fille était en pleurs. L'ancien mercenaire se baissa et elle couru se blottir dans ses bras en continuant de pleurer.

\- Ma Flora, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Il va mourir… Gillian n'arrive plus à le ranimer… Il va mourir…

Les phrases saccadées prononçaient par la petite fille mirent plusieurs secondes avant d'arriver totalement au cerveau de Herc qui sursauta en la posant par terre en bredouillant.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible !

Il empoigna les deux mallettes posées sur le scooter de l'espace et couru en direction de la chambre de Jayce.

...

La porte s'ouvrit et Herc découvrit Gillian penchait au dessus du corps inerte du jeune homme. Un long frémissement de douleur remonta le long de l'échine de Herc qui couru vers lui.

\- Mon Dieu, Gillian ! Non !

Sans lui répondre, le vieux magicien posa la tête de Jayce sur l'oreiller et murmura doucement.

\- C'est ça mon enfant, continue à te battre…

Herc frémit.

\- Gillian ?

\- Pendant un instant j'ai cru que je l'avais perdu pour de bon mais son cœur est repartit.

Un certain soulagement s'empara de Herc qui s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau. Il frémit et murmura à son tour.

\- J'ai trouvé ce qu'il faut pour essayer de le soigner.

\- Alors ne perdons pas une minute, son corps faiblit de plus en plus. Il ne tiendra plus longtemps sans soins plus approfondis.

Herc hocha la tête et tendit les mallettes à Gillian qui les ouvrit avant de se mettre à défaire les pansements du jeune homme blessé. Herc le trouvait tellement blanc qu'il se demandait par quel miracle il pouvait être encore en vie.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Grâce au matériel ramené par Herc, Gillian avait pu prendre mieux soin du jeune homme blessé. Un respirateur, plaqué sur sa bouche, l'aidait à respirer et son visage paraissait moins marqué par la douleur même s'il était encore bien trop blanc. Le pansement de ses différentes blessures avait été refait tout comme l'attelle de sa jambe blessée. Le magicien était assis au bord de son lit quand la porte coulissa. Herc entra mais, quand il le vit, il fit demi-tour pour sortir.

\- Non, ne pars pas, le retint Gillian en se levant.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger

\- Tu ne me déranges pas. Viens prêt de lui.

Herc frémit et se rapprocha. Jayce paraissait plus paisible mais il était si faible qu'il faisait presque mort et cette simple vision lui déchira le cœur en deux. Il avait beau tout tenter pour le sauver, le jeune homme ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans un tel état.

\- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Lui demanda Gillian touché par l'inquiétude sincère et la douleur de leur pilote.

\- Je ne comprends pas, bredouilla Herc.

\- Il a besoin de toi, tu le sais.

Herc frémit et se laissa tomber assis délicatement sur le bord du lit du jeune homme. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de lui prendre la main avec délicatesse.

\- Hey… Je suis là mon grand.

Jayce ne pouvait pas lui répondre et il trouva ses doigts bien trop froids. La main du pilote se déplaça pour sentir les battements de son cœur à son poignet et il le trouva toujours aussi faible. Cela le terrifia… Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien… Il devait le sauver.

\- Allez, nous sommes tous avec toi, ne laisse pas les monstroplantes gagner. Tu es bien plus solide qu'ils ne le pensent… Survie mon grand… Ne nous abandonne pas…

Herc serra la main de son ami pendant que des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il était si faible…

\- Tu devrais rester prêt de lui.

\- Non, vous êtes sa famille c'est à toi et à Flora de rester à ses côtés.

\- Tu l'aimes…

Herc frémit sans répondre et Gillian posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Cela se voit tu sais…

\- Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il ne pas l'aimer, lui qui est prêt à tous les sacrifices ? Il est prêt à mourir, Gillian… Pour une saleté de guerre qu'il n'a pas lui-même déclencher…

\- Il t'aime aussi… Reste prêt de lui… Peut-être qu'il sent que tu es là… à ses côtés.

\- Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai…

\- Dis-lui ce que tu as envie de lui dire, on ne sait jamais. Tu veux que je sorte ? Demanda Gillian.

\- Non, pas la peine.

Herc frémit et son pouce caressa doucement la main de Jayce qu'il tenait dans la sienne.

\- Tu sais gamin, je râle souvent mais ce n'est qu'une façade… Je suis heureux de t'avoir connu… Heureux d'être ton ami… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de l'avoir oublié pendant un moment. Nos derniers combats nous ont secoués et j'avoue que je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même. J'ai eu peur de mourir mais je n'ai pas réalisé que j'avais un autre rôle dans tout ça. Tu veilles sur les gens que tu aimes, Gillian, Flora, Oon… Mais toi, qui veille sur toi si je ne suis pas là… Pardonne-moi fiston… Je t'ai abandonné au pire moment… Pardonne-moi… ça fait quatre jours Jayce… Il ne faut pas mourir… Reste avec nous.

Herc déplaça la main pour caresser la joue de son ami et murmura d'une voix tremblante.

\- Allez fils… Faut pas mourir…

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Cela faisait neuf jours que le jeune homme était dans le coma. Au cinquième jour, son état s'était dégradé brusquement mais les soins de Gillian lui avait une nouvelle fois sauvé la vie et depuis il semblait se remettre doucement. Le vieux magicien commençait à retrouver un peu d'espoir même si tout cela était encore fragile. Jayce était loin d'être sortit d'affaire. Une infection mal traitée pouvait encore le faire replonger et cette fois, Gillian savait qu'il y aurait peu de chance qu'il puisse en réchapper. Comme à son habitude, Herc avait réussi à ordonner au vieux magicien d'aller se reposer et il se trouvait là, dans la chambe de Jayce, lui tenant la main tout en lui murmurant des encouragements qui lui semblaient inutiles mais, il refusait de le laisser.

\- Eh… Tu sais quoi, j'ai esquivé les monstroplantes aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus un pilote exécuter une manœuvre aussi osée mais ça nous a sauvés. Quand tu seras réveillé je pourrais te l'expliquer en détail ! Alors ne me gâche pas mon plaisir.

Le visage de Herc se rembrunit pendant qu'il ajouta.

\- Ne meurs pas gamin… ça doit bien faire des centaines de fois que je te répète la même chose mais c'est important. Ne meurs pas… Gillian a raison. Tu es fort et solide. Tu dois survivre.

Herc se tut pendant que des larmes lui montaient de nouveau aux yeux. Il était si inquiet pour son jeune ami. Même si Gillian lui répétait chaque jour qu'il y avait de l'amélioration, il n'en voyait aucune et cela l'angoissait chaque heure un peu plus. Et si jamais il ne se réveillait plus ? Cette simple question suffit à le faire pleurer et il baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes. Mais, ce fut à cet instant qu'il sentit les doigts de Jayce se mettre à frémir. Herc se redressa en se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé et observa les doigts de son jeune ami frémir de nouveau.

\- Jayce ? L'appela-t-il avec douceur.

Les doigts du jeune homme bougèrent un peu plus puis ses yeux se plissèrent avant de se mettre à papillonner. Herc bondit. Il reprennait connaissance. Les yeux bleus du jeune homme restèrent entrouverts et il paru un peu perdu. Une légère grimace de douleur apparut sur son visage. Herc lui serra la main et se pencha au dessus de lui.

\- Eh Jayce ?

Le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête vers son ami et se doigts se crispèrent sur sa main pendant qu'il murmura avec difficulté.

\- Herc…

\- Oui fiston, c'est moi, dit le pilote en posant son autre main sur son front qu'il caressa doucement. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de voir ces yeux bleus ouverts.

\- Herc…

Les doigts de Jayce serrèrent plus fort la main de son ami qui lui rendit en souriant. Une larme coula sur sa joue sans que vraiment il ne s'en rende compte, mais Jayce le remarqua.

\- Ne pleurs pas… Articula-t-il d'une voix rauque à peine reconnaissable.

Herc secoua la tête et essuya rapidement sa larme avant de lui sourire avec une réelle affection.

\- Je ne pleurs pas mon grand… Mais j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre sans te dire à quel point tu es important.

\- Je sais…

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- J'ai entendu…

\- Comment ça ? Tu m'as entendu dans le coma ?

\- Oui… C'est ta voix qui m'a guidée…

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné.

\- Tu ne m'as pas abandonné… Tu m'as sauvé…

\- Tu sais que c'est faux, si j'avais été avec vous je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir seul et…

\- Arrête…

\- Je suis désolé, tu dois être fatigué.

\- Non… Enfin si… Mais le plus important c'est que tu sois là prêt de moi.

\- Et je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais.

Jayce ne répondit rien tout de suite, se contentant dans un premier temps de sourire avant de murmurer.

\- Je t'aime tu sais…

\- Moi aussi gamin, lui dit Herc. Je t'aime. Tu es mon ami.

\- Ton fils ? Lui demanda Jayce du bout des lèvres.

\- J'aimerais bien mais je ne prendrais pas la place d'Audric.

\- Oui, mais lui il m'a abandonné…

\- Je sais… Je suis désolé pour toi…

Jayce frémit et gimaça. Herc comprit qu'il avait mal et lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- Repose-toi. Je vais aller dire à Gillian, Oon et Flora que tu as reprit connaissance. Ils vont être fous de joie.

\- Tu reviendras ?

\- Oui, bien sûr… Je te l'ai dit… Je ne te quitterai plus… plus jamais…

Jayce sourit et Herc se redressa pour aller prévenir les autres. Le cauchemar était fini, maintenant tout irait bien.


End file.
